


The Boys R Back

by AJP_37, ExtraSteps



Series: Red [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Kidnapping, The air is cleared, Torture, red side fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: When they were children Scott, Stiles and Theo had been thick as thieves.  Then things changed.When they are kidnapped by hunters they realise that things might not have changed as much as they thought





	The Boys R Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Red side fic that occurs between chapters 43 and 44.

Scott, ever the eternal optimist, was grateful for each and every relationship he had had in his short life that had lead him to where he was now. Like all teenagers, he’d fallen in love so easily, time and time again; his heart at times feeling battered and bruised, but ultimately stronger for it. As he planted his foot on the accelerator, putting as much distance as he could between them and the hunters that had been tailing them while speeding towards whatever impending danger was rattling their town, Isaac sat quietly, staring out of the window and drumming his fingers on his knee. Scott smiled sadly, thanking his lucky stars and all of his past relationships for getting him to this point.  
  
There was a time that he was convinced that he would end up with Kira. But in the end, the old saying about wolves and foxes proved to be true.  
  
He laughed frequently whenever the memory would pop into his head of the brief moment in time when his lips still tingled from kissing Lydia, and he had entertained the idea that maybe he would swoop in and protect her from Jackson, Stiles and all the other boys constantly sniffing around her.  
  
Malia had come close, his wolf yearning for what it thought it wanted. His human mind had painted a picture of moving back to Beacon Hills after college, buying a house and making it their den; protecting it fiercely while filling it with cubs.  
  
And what he wouldn’t give to see Alison one more time, to thank her for everything she gave and taught him. To thank her for grounding him when he was his most chaotic and for loving him unconditionally when he needed it most.  
  
He wished he could thank her directly for giving him Isaac.  
  
After seeing the Berserker, and out-driving what they thought was a couple of hunters on their way into town, Scott felt like he had ants crawling under his skin. On a good day, being away from his pack only made him feel slightly uncomfortable in his own body, the only comfort was skin on skin contact with Isaac, hardly a hardship in the grand scheme of things. In truth, being so far away from his pack when trouble was brewing was slowly destroying his sanity. Reaching over, he took Isaac's hand, stalling his drumming as he intertwined their fingers.  
  
He could swear that his wolf was trying to tell him something more, not about the pull of the pack, but the pull of the beacon their town was named for. The first time in their new apartment when he had dreamed of the tree, he had clung to Isaac for a long time, terrified of what evil it would attract.  
  
The closer they got to Derek’s building, the more Isaac stiffened in his seat, claws digging into Scott’s hand.  
  
“Every time we leave this place, I swear that it’ll be the time that I leave for good and then here I go, coming back again to save the day.”  
  
“You’ll never really leave this place,” Scott said, smiling sadly. “People like us, we’re born twice here.”  
  
“Werewolves,” Isaac said, flashing his eyes at Scott. “Werewolves like us.”  
  
***  
  
After the close call with the tailing car and some clever maneuvering if Scott did say so himself, and a somewhat panicked phone call to Stiles, they made it to Derek’s building. Being this close to two beta’s of his making, Scott felt his wolf preen in his chest.

“Just get up there,” Isaac said, taking the keys from Scott’s trembling hands. “I've got our stuff.”  
  
Leaving Isaac with their bags, Scott all but sprinted across the car park and through the fire escape, ignoring the elevator in favour of taking the stairs three at a time, deciding that it would be far too frustrating to wait for the box to come down and then take him back up to the loft.  
  
Not even halfway up, he crashed into Liam. His wolf hummed and purred, being so close to his beta filling his veins with warmth.  
  
“Liam, it’s okay,” Scott said, ignoring the way his voice filled with emotion as he pawed at Liam’s face, wiping away any wetness he found. “I’m here now, buddy.”  
  
Liam made a pitiful noise, clutching at him. Scott focused on his heartbeat and controlling his chemo signals, making sure to only put out the warmth and familial love he was feeling for his baby beta.  
  
Coming up behind them, Isaac made a scoffing noise, adjusting his scarf with his free hand as he carried both their bags towards the loft.  
  
“Liam,” he said in acknowledgment, nodding. For a moment, Scott wondered if he was being cruel, asking Isaac to come back to this place where he had felt so much pain.  
  
As if reading his mind, Isaac threw a wink over his shoulder, calming Scott’s mind and letting him sink into Liam even more. His wolf so content to be in his beta’s presence.  
  
Scott took a moment to bask in their bond, feeling Liam relax in his arms after a moment, before they headed back up into the apartment.  
  
He was relieved to see Isaac with his arm around Lydia, smiling and content despite being back in the loft. He was animated as he chatted with the others, Nolan and Brett smelling fresh from a shower, while Theo sat on a counter, nursing a cup of coffee and looking sleep rumpled.  
  
Lydia and Lori clucked around the apartment, finding bedding for them while they swapped information about what they all knew.  
  
Lydia explained how she had found this whole mother hen vibe, telling Scott that she didn’t really understand the need to care for the puppies in the pack, and how she had found herself breaking into the loft to cook for Liam and Theo, in the basement laundry with Nolan’s stolen washing or coming to in the middle of the 24 hour supermarket with a shopping trolley full of Mason and Corey’s favourite foods.  
  
Scott told her in hushed tones about the tree dreams he’d been having. His gut sinking when she paled, quickly pulling out pots and pans to start dinner.  
  
They had barely settled onto the couch after dinner, all nursing cups of hot chocolate prepared by Lydia, still hell bent on mothering the entire pack, when Scott’s phone lit up with Stiles’  
smiling face.  
  
The conversation between Alpha and Spark was clipped and full of shorthand, even Liam finding it hard to follow despite the pair practically having raised him.  
  
“They’re in town,” Scott explained when he hung up. “We were going to meet at the Hale House, but apparently Derek and Peter can’t find something and need to go check the Vault at the school.  
They are going to meet Kira’s parents there but Stiles needs me to meet him in the woods, uh, apparently he has some dendrology concerns. We’re gonna check it out and then all meet up back here.”  
  
Liam nodded in understanding but all the while, Theo looked around, a mix of skepticism and panic changing his features. Scott felt the need to give Theo a little extra attention, after all he was a beta of his making, a part of his pack and Liam’s mate.  
  
“If you need to, talk to Scott,” Liam said quietly, placing his hand on Theo’s knee, giving off a comforting signal that made Scott feel a swell of pride.  
  
“Is that- I wouldn’t want to intrude?” Theo said slowly, his worry of rejection plain on his face.  
  
“Theo can come,” Scott said without hesitation. “We need to go now though. Don’t wait up.” He dropped a quick kiss on Liam’s forehead before giving Isaac a filthy, lingering kiss on the lips.  
  
Liam’s eyes followed them out the door, the stench of dread wafting out of the loft as soon as the door closed behind them.  
  
***  
  
The Beacon Hills Preserve had always been a safe place for Theo, before he had gone and filled it with ghosts.  
  
He could remember a time in elementary school, back when he, Scott and Stiles had been inseparable. It had been in the woods the first time that Theo had had his first asthma attack;  
Stiles had dragged him from the track of the Little Athletics fun run, handing him off to his dad who rushed him to the hospital. There, Scott had found him, telling him it would all be fine and sneaking him jelly from the nurse’s station.  
  
He thought about finding Stiles out here, as they drove towards the meeting spot, after his mother’s funeral and the adults were well into the Jack Daniels to drown their sorrows. He and Scott  
had danced around like idiots under the light of the moon, not realising how one day the pull of the moon and all of the supernatural it brought with it would tie them all together as they tried to get Stiles to smile.  
  
And then Theo had to go and taint this place with the death of his sister. He had a million excuses about how he had been lured in by the Dread Doctors and how at ten years old, death wasn’t a  
finite concept.  
  
He rehearsed the speech he’d written in his mind, if ever he was alone with Stiles and Scott with a chance to explain himself.  
  
He opened and closed his mouth a dozen times as the jeep groaned and bumped its way through the preserve, his carefully chosen words now feeling like pitiful excuses.  He just couldn’t imagine trying to explain to his alpha about the way that the doctors had twisted and tormented him until he barely recognised himself. He could just imagine the look on Stiles’ face if he tried to get out the things they had made him do in the quest to create the perfect evil.  
  
In truth, he just didn’t have words to explain why he would never truly deserve Liam’s love.  
  
Somehow though, despite the ghosts that haunted the trees as they drove, it still felt as though something was here, drawing him in.  
  
Calling him.  
  
It was similar to the feeling that lead him to his chimeras when they were laid to rest by Parrish. The same voice that called to him when he was running, fully shifted, until he came to the  
same clearing.  
  
Every time.  
  
The minute he got out of the car and Stiles launched himself at Scott, already mid-tirade, Theo let the feeling guide him through the undergrowth, the tug as familiar to him as the string wrapped around his wrist, tying him to his mate.  
  
Theo crashed through the undergrowth, Stiles and Scott still squabbling as they followed behind him, making far more noise than was strictly necessary.  
  
“We’re just here to check the root cellar,” Stiles said when Theo stopped to let them catch up, his voice hesitant as if it pained him to share the information. “Not to resurrect any freaky science experiments. Apparently this is where Derek thought was the best place to hide the rest of the yellow wolfsbane and I just can’t deal with it just being out here with so many hunters around.”  
  
Theo rolled his eyes, it only made sense that with as little trust that Stiles had ever shown for Theo, he would be a little apprehensive at trusting the judgment of his mate.  
  
The moment that they made it to the clearing, a chill ran down Theo’s spine.  
  
Something wasn't right.  
  
Not wanting to look weak in front of his alpha, Theo shrugged off the panic and stepped forward.  
  
Suddenly, lights flashed around them and a sharp pain jabbed his neck. Theo turned just in time to see Scott pull a blow dart from his shoulder, Stiles already crumpled in a heap, his hand dug  
into his shoulder holster.  
  
Theo could only gape at Scott, mouthing words that wouldn’t come.  
  
And then the blackness came, the ground rushing to meet him.  
  
***  
  
Stiles woke the moment that cold water hit his skin.  
  
He had grown up as a cop’s kid, having attention to detail drummed into him, and the six months at Quantico had enforced this. His dad had gone on and on about what he was to do if he was ever kidnaped and what details he would need to give to the authorities.  
  
But finding himself, tied to a chair in a dirty room, wet and facing his two friends tied to a metal fence against the wall, Stiles was at a loss.  
  
As footsteps faded into the background and a door slammed, he could hear the mild hum and sizzle of the electricity keeping Scott and Theo immobile, the water splashed over them as well making sure they felt it.  
  
Theo was still unconscious, zip ties cutting into his hands as they were held above his head, his muscles twitching from the electricity flowing through him.  
  
Scott was completely wolfed out, gnashing his teeth, shaking his head and struggling against his ties as the wolf tried to fight through the brunt of the pain. For the amount of times that they had found themselves tied up in this way, Stiles had been thinking a lot about methods of escape for when the situation arose again.  
  
And here it was.  
  
Theo groaned as he came too, the fence pulling as he tested his restraints.  
  
“Scott?”  He groaned, his eyes blinking open. “What happened?”  
  
“We got kidnapped, didn’t we idiot?” Stiles snapped, testing his own restraints.  
  
“Not helping,” Scott shot back, pulling against the zip ties. “Did anyone get a look at who it was? Theo are you picking up any scents?”  
  
“Nothing I recognise,” Theo said, his face scrunching as he concentrated. “The only chemosignal I can pick up is like anger but sweeter? Spite maybe?”  
  
“Of course it’s spite, it’s definitely Monroe,” Stiles spat, fighting against his restraints as he looked  
around widely, praying for something he could use to get free. “And she’s taken my gun,” he groaned loudly. “That’s like 47 pages of paperwork and an interview with a sergeant!”  
  
“Okay so if it’s Monroe, does that mean we’d be in one of Argent’s compounds?” Theo said, looking at Scott. “The armoury?”  
  
“Torn down. And Chris sold the rest of whatever Gerard owned in town,” Scott said, his brow furrowed. “And we’ve gone over everything that Monroe ever got near with a fine toothed comb. This is none of them,” he said, glancing around the room.  
  
Stiles looked around as well, concentrating on the details, praying for something that would help them. The place was nice enough. In truth, the room was nothing like the armoury in that the paint on the walls was peeling and the linoleum floors were cracked and dirty. Maybe an old office of some kind?  
  
Scott flexed his arms, testing his restraints. “Can anyone get loose?”  
  
Theo strained, pulling his restraints tight, the ties pulling at his still damp skin. The radiator in the corner was turned all the way up and a humidifier humming by the door made sure that the  
two weres on the fence would be well and truly feeling the electricity as it surged through them.  
Stiles blinked at the radiator, thinking back to when he was a child and his dad would yell at him to stay away from the one in the Sheriff’s station, lest he burn himself.  
  
This was it. Time to save the day.    
  
Steeling himself, Stiles shuffled his chair towards the metal radiator, bracing himself for what he was about to do.  
  
To make the room as uncomfortable as possible, the radiator had been turned all the way up; the heat was stifling the moment he got close. Stiles shuffled his chair around, backing himself up.  
  
Thinking of Derek and his Dad, and the spark inside him that made him able to manipulate mountain ash with his sheer willpower, Stiles scrunched his eyes shut, holding his bound hands to the hot metal until the hard plastic binding them snapped, his skin blistering in the process.  
  
“Stiles!” Scott roared, clearly affected by the smell of Stiles’ burned skin.  
  
Looking up, Stiles found himself focusing in on Theo. Where he expected to see the indifference or contempt that he had seen on his face when he was a power hungry chimera, instead, he saw the same panicked face he had seen when they were kids in the woods the night of his mother’s funeral.  
  
The face of an old friend.  
  
As he broke his legs out of their bindings he focused in on Theo’s eyes, flashing between gold and their usual green, all the memories of their shared childhood flooding back to him, tugging at his deeply buried feelings for Theo. Focusing in on that, Stiles pushed the physical pain away, using Theo as an anchor like he had been taught in his training with the FBI. When hurt in the field, sometimes it was necessary to compartmentalise to complete the mission.  
  
Maybe if Liam and Scott could forgive him, Theo really had changed. Maybe the beast that had killed Scott had been left in hell, and this guy was the one he had grown up with. Maybe the lies he had told when he had first arrived were true this time.  
  
This Theo sure seemed different.  
  
Once free, Stiles rushed forward, pulling the plug on the power before using the metal latch of his empty gun holster to break the plastic bands holding Scott and Theo to the fence.  
  
“So what do we do from here?” Theo asked, barely noticing the cuts in his own arms, instead going straight for Stiles to leach the pain his body hadn’t truly begun to register from his burnt wrists.  
  
The sight of Theo with black veins streaking up his arms shocked Stiles. As far as he was aware this was not something that wolves could do for just anyone.  
  
Clearly at some point, Theo had grown a heart and maybe even a soul.  
  
“I can’t hear anyone in the corridor,” Scott muttered, his ear pressed against the heavy door to the outside. “I can’t hear anything over this hum through the walls.”  
  
“So we try and get out anyway,” Theo said, letting go of Stiles’ wrists once he was happy with his pain levels for the moment.  “We go slow and steady and don’t take unnecessary risks.”  
  
“I want my gun,” Stiles said, ripping off his flannel shirt and tearing it to strips to bind his arms. Seeing what he was doing, Theo picked up the remains of the shirt, tearing more strips and then batting Stiles hands away, making sure they were not too tight over his burns.  
  
“Our lives are the priority here Stiles,” Scott said, trying the door and finding it open.  
  
“We need to get you to the hospital,” Theo added, finishing adjusting Stiles’ makeshift bandages. “You need to get those dressed properly so you don’t end up with an infection.”  
  
“Ok Web MD,” Stiles said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.  
  
“Hey, I have seen every episode of Grey’s anatomy,” Theo smiled, making Stiles understand just how easily everyone could have been sucked in by this guy the last time. “I’m practically a  
surgeon.”  
  
“Guys come on,” Scott hissed, slipping through the door. Stiles nodded at Theo, leading him out into the deserted hallway.  
  
Just as the thought that things were seeming too easy flitted through Stiles’ mind, they were no longer alone in the hallway.  
  
With a flash of eyes and flurry of claws, Scott and Theo had the two guards unconscious against the wall, their rifles pulled apart and strewn across the hallway. As they dragged them back to their holding room, using leftover zip ties to chain them to the fence, Stiles stripped one of them of several smoke bombs, a taser and their handgun, checking it for ammo before placing it in his holster.  
  
“It’s so weird how comfortable you are with guns now, dude,” Scott said, “I’m not sure I’m okay with it.”  
  
“You know, Derek said the same thing,” Stiles said, taking the second guard’s gun and repeating the process. “And my dad too. I always knew I would be amazing.”  
  
“Right, escaping take two,” Theo said, back at the door. “Did anyone work out where we are?”  
  
“It seems kind of familiar?” Scott asked, following him towards the door.  
  
“Did you guys seriously miss it?” Stiles asked, glaring between the two werewolves. “The lockers?  The red walls and pink notice boards?”  
  
“The old school,” Scott breathed.  
  
“What like-?”  Theo started, glancing back around the room with awe. “This was Mrs Tyler’s room.”  
  
The elementary school that they had all gone to had closed down a few years beforehand to move closer to the middle school. The moment he had stepped into the hallway, he’d been transported back to a time when Scott and Theo and he had all been inseparable and teenaged werewolves were only the subject of bad 80s movies. Mrs Tyler had been the deputy principal and had acted as guidance counselor out of this classroom. At one point or another all three of them had spent time lying on the couch she had in the corner while the kind old teacher went on with her work.  
  
“Okay, so to get from Mrs Tyler’s room to the playground, the quickest way was to the left and then a shortcut through the kindergarten?” Stiles said, focusing them back in on their escape.  
  
“Yeah, or through the wet area in Mr Timm’s room if we can’t get through the kindergarten,” Scott agreed.  
  
“Right. Let’s do this,” Stiles nodded, pulling a gun from its holster and holding it at the ready.  
  
Stiles thought back to when they were children and the games they played. Secret Agents that were at risk of being caught, but needed to get the plans to the Death Star back to headquarters.  
  
While their games didn’t always make sense, the fun that they’d had was strong in Stiles’ mind.  
  
It must have been what the others were thinking about as well, considering the way that Scott did a somersault into the kindergarten room, and Theo rolled over one of the tables before kicking in the door to outside.  
  
Stiles hadn’t been back to the school since he had gone on to middle school, and while all schools without kids were terrifying in their own way, schools that had been closed down were next level terrifying. The chains of the swing set, now unconfined by the seat, jingled in the breeze. Stiles couldn’t help but imagine that maybe this place really was haunted.  
  
“If we can get across the basketball court we can get back into the preserve,” Theo hissed, crouching behind a metal skip bin, loaded up with broken school furniture.  
  
Stiles looked down at his hands, grimacing at the thought of how much it was going to hurt when they were cleaned properly. Maybe they wouldn’t be so bad that Melissa could clean them  
while Derek took his pain. Maybe if he had enough werewolves to take pain they would have the same effect as morphine and he would have a nice hazy afternoon ahead of him.  
  
On reflex, Stiles pulled and aimed his gun the moment that Scott’s eyes widened, followed by the flash and deployment of smoke bombs, shielding their attackers.    
  
“Scott?” Stiles yelled, “Theo?” as the two wolves fell to the ground, gasping for breath.  Clearly the smoke bombs were filled with more than just normal smoke.  
  
“Hold Fire!” a female voice called, tinged with a Spanish accent. “Señor Stilinski here means us no ill I am sure.”  
  
Stiles shook his head in disbelief. Of course the Calaveras would be back.  
  
“Araya! Long time no see!” Stiles called, looking around wildly for any chance of escape as Scott and Theo pulled themselves further into the cover provided by the dumpster.  
  
“No longer backed by the Japanese mafia my friend? I’m sure your new affiliation with the F.B.I will see that they no longer want anything to do with you,” the matriarch hunter stated, throwing a small bag skidding in their direction, an inhaler spilling out. “To reverse the wolfsbane poisoning.”  
  
Stiles picked up the inhaler, looking at it critically.  
  
“And why should I trust you?”  
  
“Your alpha and the abomination are not the enemy today, Stiles,” Araya called. Stiles took a seconds to weigh up the options, flashing back to Derek asking him to cut off his arm. They were  
too far from anything helpful, if the Calavera was lying, there would be no saving them anyway.  
  
Stiles held the inhaler to first Scott’s lips and then Theo, giving them a couple of pumps each and letting them breathe in the antidote.  
  
As the two werewolves heaved in deep breaths as they recovered, Araya approached them slowly, flanked by guards holding large guns.  
  
“So if we’re not your enemy is there any chance your enemy is my enemy and we can be friends?” Stiles asked, putting himself between the hunters and his friends, adjusting his grip on his gun so that the hunter could see he was packing heat.  
  
“I wouldn’t go that far,” Araya laughed. Holding up a hand to signal her guard to stand down.  
  
“Then what was with the kidnapping and the torture?” Stiles seethed. Just once he would like a straightforward bad guy situation like in the movies.  
“Force of habit,” Araya smiled, “If we are the ones to come across the amateur hunter, we will deal with her.”  
  
“You know about Monroe?” Scott wheezed, staggering to his feet to face the huntress.  
  
“She follows no code. She corrupts and endangers innocents. I will kill her myself if she crosses my path,.” Araya glowered.  
  
“So why else are you here?” Theo barked, supporting himself with the wall as he got to his feet.  
  
“I’m sure you know that the Nemeton is awake,” Araya said. Stiles looked at Scott, who was looking back with panicked eyes. “Which is where you were heading tonight. We’ve had guards stationed there for some time to prevent any more trouble.”  
  
“What kind of trouble?” Stiles spat, steeling himself for whatever the hunter would say.  
  
“Someone has been using the Nemeton for their own gain,” she explained, her voice steady. “For blood magic.”  
  
Stiles glared. In his limited experience as a spark, he was warned of the dangers of blood magic and that no good could possibly come from such dark magic. That you’d end up twisted, like Jennifer.  
  
“And who do think it is?” Stiles asked.  
  
“We have seen signs that La Loba was making moves and created a progeny. We are concerned that he is even more powerful than his mother but may want her back all the same.”  
  
Stiles turned and looked at Scott again, his friend and Alpha taking a moment before he processed the information.  
  
“Nolan,” Scott breathed.  
  
“We have seen evidence that Mr Holloway is far more powerful than any of you realise. That Argent gave him all of her powers for safe keeping.”  
Stiles narrowed his eyes again. He didn’t know the former hunter very well, but from the cat like behaviour he’d seen when they were on holidays, the kid was more likely to shred someone’s curtains or destroy a Christmas tree than dabble in blood magic.  
  
“Nolan is good. He’s an innocent! He’s never caused more than a flesh wound,” Scott yelled, his eyes flashing with anger. The sheer love and friendship his packmates seemed to show for the boy filled Stiles with the urge to protect.  
  
“And you are sure about this, Alpha?” The hunter snarled. “You are the one whose new beta once split up your pack and nearly killed you, or am I mistaken?”  
  
“And we have dealt with that!” Stiles snarled back, not letting the way that Theo looked at him; open and vulnerable put him off. “If you took it at face value, all of us have attempted murder at  
some point. That’s just how a pack works.”  
  
“Well even if the nuances of pack etiquette escape me, the fact remains,” Araya said, signalling again for the guards. “If you stand in the way when we move, you too will be eradicated.”  
  
***  
  
Not a day had gone past since Scott had become an alpha that he wasn’t grateful for his pack.  
  
As they staggered back through the preserve towards their car, heavy with the burden of the warning of the Calavera’s, Scott thought about his pack and how there was not a single doubt in his mind that if it came to it, he was willing to fight to the death to make sure they were all safe.  
  
“So, defend Theo much?” He said quietly, nudging Stiles as they walked. Theo, having transformed into his wolf form the moment they reached the woods, was off in the trees somewhere.  
  
“He’s done his time. I meant what I said; Derek forgave me for getting him arrested for murder enough to fall hopelessly in love with me.” Stiles said, a grin forming on his face. “We’ve all done stuff that we’ve need to be forgiven for; Kira, Lydia, Jackson, Ethan, god, we even trust Peter!”  
  
“Yeah I really can’t explain that one,” Scott shrugged. He had always blamed the pack bond that made him unable to hold a grudge against the former alpha. He may not always like Peter, but he knew when it counted he would be able to trust him to do what was right.  
  
“Anyway, what I mean is Theo has done no worse. And really, with the whole Dread Doctors manipulation thing I can kind of relate,” Stiles said, his eyes focused on the path ahead.  
  
“Stiles.” Scott knew that Alison’s death still weighed heavily on his best friend despite not having any control over his body at the time.  
  
Before he could add anymore, Theo loped back onto the path before them.  
  
“I meant what I said,” Stiles called, the wolf cocking his head in question. “It’s all the past. But for whatever it’s worth, I forgive you.”  
  
Theo yipped, circling on the path as he waited for Scott and Stiles to catch up.  
  
“So no homo but-“ Stiles muttered, scratching Theo behind his ears and earning a honest to goodness tail wag.  
  
“Can you still say ‘no homo’ when you are in a relationship with a dude?” Scott laughed. Even though they were once again under threat, and by the time they got back to the pack they were going to have some very difficult conversations with Nolan and the others, it felt good to be able to laugh and joke with his friends.  
  
“I want to make a joke here, but there is no way it won’t come out sounding like bestiality and that is a boundary I will not cross,” Stiles laughed, continuing to rub Theo’s ears. “So the boys are back.”  
  
“Isn’t that a song from High School Musical?” Scott grinned.  
  
Yeah, for all the heartbreak and the pain he had felt since becoming a werewolf, he was pretty damn thankful for the way things kept turning out.


End file.
